Five Years Later
by AJ211
Summary: What if Christian doesn't want to take care of their unborn baby and Ana divorces him and lives in london with her son?What if Grey comes to london for some work and meets Ana?Read to find out what happens when they meet.It all happens five years later in my version of the Greys' future.ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO E.L JAMES.
1. Chapter 1

Five years later…

Times have changed now…ever since Ana decided to leave Christian after he refused to take care of his child, Ana has fled the country and now lives in London with her son Charlie. She now works at City publishing and earns a fairly good amount. Christian decided to not to fight for the custody of his unborn child. Ana has lost total connection with Christian and his family…

Ana's POV

Its Charlie's birthday today. It seems almost yesterday he was born…His name comes from Charlie Tango, Christian's helicopter in which I went to his apartment…the day he told me about his lifestyle and the day we had sex for the first time…

I'm just heading out to get some cooking chocolate for Charlie's birthday cake's icing…he insisted on having a dark chocolate icing rather than plain old vanilla.

Christian's POV

Shit.I have to go to London. Some shitty company wants to buy my club there. What is worse is that Ana is in London that's all I know…I was so flustered when she decided to leave the country I begged Kate to tell me at least where she lives and that's how I know where she is. I'm having mixed feelings about this…

After Ana left me, I decided to never go back to that lifestyle, now I completely rely on one-night stands. Now I'm just about to leave when Gail says," Are you going to meet here Mr. Grey?".

I said," Maybe…".

Ana's POV

"Mommy don't go!", says Charlie, clinging to my legs.

"I'll be back in 15 minutes! stay with Sophie honey, I'm just going to get some chocolates for you!", I tell him. Sophie is his babysitter.

He wipes his tears and says,"Reelly mommy? Bye mommy!"

Sometimes my kid is so mercurial. He reminds me so much of his dad, just the mercurial behavior and the copper hair…

I tell Sophie to make herself at home and head out.

Just as I get to the store, I get a call from considering the fact that we are 8 hrs ahead I get a strange feeling that it is not going to be good."hey Kate,whats up?' trying to sound normal.

"CHRISTIAN IS IN LONDON ANA!"she yells and my world begins to fall apart.

_**Sorry for any grammatical errors as English is not my native language, I know this is very short.. Please do write a review and tell me if I should continue this or not. Thanks!**_

_**Love,AJ**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much for all the support! I never thought people would actually respond to it. This one is longer.(I guess ;) ) So…here's the next chapter...**_

Ana's POV

"Oh my god Kate! What are you saying! Kate don't mess with me today,its a very nice day today, I'm really scared." I tell Kate in a worried voice.

"Ana, I wouldn't mess with you when it comes to Grey. I'm serious Ana. Please be careful. Don't let the Bluebeard get to you" she replies.

"Thanks Kate, shouldn't you be sleeping right now?",I say sarcastically.

"Yes, I should be, but I had to inform you before you see him", she says.

"Kate, London is huge! There is less than 20 per cent chance that I see him".

"Lets see Steele, now I gotta run, wish little Charlie happy birthday from his aunt Kate".

"How sweet of you to remember! Bye Kate, love you ".

"Love you too Steele", she says and hangs up.

Oh god. Christian Grey is in London. I look around to see if he's there, thank god he's not. I break into cold sweat."Lady, are you okay?", the woman at the counter says._Get a grip Steele_ says my subconscious.

" I'm fine thank you. Can I have some cooking chocolate?" I say.

I quickly buy some more things for the party and try to get home as fast as I can.

Christian's POV

I'm staying at Browns ,what memories this place brings back…

Just going to the company's building.

While I'm waiting for the signal, I spot a brunette walking with a few grocery bags, for once I think it's Ana, but I realize Ana wouldn't walk in heels with grocery bags.I sigh.

I guess I wont see her at after all..

Ana's POV

Charlie's birthday celebration just got over, I had his friends come over and have a little party,I invited few of my friends over too. Now when they're all gone, the whole apartment is a complete total mess.

Eddy, one of my friends decided to stay over and help me clean up. Eddy is tall blonde and really good-looking."Ana, where do you want me to keep these dishes?" Eddy asks me.

"In the left cabinet over the sink Eddy" I tell him.

When we are done, I ask Eddy whether he would like a glass of wine to which he said yes.

As we sit on the couch,"Ana, when are you going to date someone?" Eddy asks with a smile.

Honestly, I haven't dated since quite some time; the last time I was with someone was months back. The guy decided that he didn't like kids. Ever since that time, I haven't had much time.

"Oh I don't know Eddy, I haven't really thought about it…"I say thoughtfully.

"I could hook you up with someone you know…"he says playfully.

"Oh,who may I know?" I say, raising an eyebrow.

"There's this guy who is Irish, and completely kiss-able, fairly good-looking" he says playfully, I know who it is.

"I don't know, who is he Eddy" I laugh.

"Well, I'm a nice guy right?" he asks me.

"Yes you are" I say.

"And I'm really good with Charlie?"

"Yes, Charlie adores you".

"And you find me attractive?"

"Yes", I say, blushing.

"Then will you go out with me?" he asks me with genuine sweetness.

"Yes I will" I say.

One minute we're talking and the next minute we're kissing.

I have to admit it, Eddy's a really good kisser. For once, he makes me forget about Christian. For once…

Suddenly out of no where, Charlie enters the room. We immediately break our kiss.

"Mommy, I want ice-cream!" he says.

"Charlie, its late, you should sleep and besides, there's no ice-cream in the house" I say.

"No! Charlie wants ice-cream!" he stomps his little feet on the ground.

"Okay Charlie, we'll go have some ice-cream , it's his birthday today, c'mon"Eddy says to me.

I roll my eyes,"Okay, let's go".

Christian's POV

"Thank you so much sir", says.

"Pleasure", I say in my formal tone."Mr. Grey there's a seminar coming up, we formally invite you to give a speech, we are willing to pay for your expenses, please extend your stay in London", he says politely.

Oh I don't know about this, Maybe if I stay here longer, I'll get to see Anastasia. _Lets give it a try Grey,you anyway don't have a wife waiting for you to return. _my subconscious says.

"Oh,that wont be necessary ,I'll give a speech, just e-mail me the details", I say.

"Thank you so much sir! I"ll e-mail them to you, pleasure meeting you, sir."He extends his hand.

I shake it and bid bye and head to my hotel.

I'm again on a signal, when I see and small boy with ice-cream smeared over his shirt standing next to a brunette who is wearing high heels and a trench coat.

My breathe hitches. It's has to be my son judging by his features and his hair! MY SON! My blood! I don't know whether I should scream on top of my lungs or burst into tears.

Ana looks almost the same, only her hair is a bit shorter and she looks more...confident. Just as I'm about to get out of the car, I see a blonde dude come out with two ice-creams and walking towards Ana and hands her one. Who is he? Her boyfriend? Friend? I see the way he looks at her, definitely not just a friend. Ana turns her head and sees me in the car. She freezes and drops her ice-cream. The signal chooses to end at that moment. I see her eyes follow my car. And I do something; I thought I would never do. Again.

"Welch, I need all information on Anastasia. Send it to me as fast as you can", I say and hang up. _You are mine Anastasia and no one else's. _

_**Don't forget to write a review!**_

_**Love,AJ**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for all the support , I know the chapters are short but I'm working on it. Don't know if I'll be able to update everyday but I will try my best.**_

Ana's POV

I cannot believe my eyes. That definitely was Christian. His expression made him look…so vulnerable…like the time when I touched him for the first time. Wow. I'm still in a shock.

"Ana? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Eddy says worriedly.

Oh, Eddy even ghosts can't make me react like this, it's only Christian.

"Let's get outta here Eddy I'm not feeling that good, I want to go home, Charlie are you done?"

"Yes mommy", Charlie says. I wipe his face with a clean tissue and I hold both their hands and call for a taxi.

Christian's POV

Next day..

_Name- Anastasia Rose Steele_

_Bank Balance-10200 pounds_

_Address-A.V.N Apartments, Portland Street_

_Work place- Assistant Editor, City Publishing_

Hmm…so Ana is well-settled here. And she isn't married. Atleast not legally. Now that I know that where she lives and where she works, I can easily track her location. I call up Sawyer and say," Sawyer I need you to take the next flight available to London".

I just got the e-mail regarding the senseless seminar I have to go.

From- Niall Smith

Subject-Details for the Annual Seminar

To-Christian Grey

Annual Seminar will be held 1 week from now. Your visa is extended. You are allowed to bring a partner.

Location- Bloomsbury

Thank you, sir.

So I have one week. I don't know why I'm doing this, its been five years afterall. She'll never take me back. I don't know if I still want the kid. I always wanted to have children. But Ana completely shocked me that time. Hell, she doesn't even know about Jack Hyde that cocksucker actually thought he could take down Grey Enterprise Holdings all by himself. That way I thank god Ana wasn't there. His original plan was to kidnap Mia and blackmail Ana.

I just don't know what I'm doing. I can't eat. I can't sleep. So much for being guilty. I shouldn't have done that to Ana, she deserved so much more. I'm just a son of a bitch who's not good enough for anything.

Just in time Taylor knocks on my door. "Come in Taylor", I snap.

"Sir Miss. Steele is heading out for work", says Taylor.

"Keep an eye on her Taylor and keep me posted".

"Sir, do you mind me asking you something?" Taylor asks.

"No, Taylor, you're like family now, ask me anything", I say in a soft voice. Ever since Ana told me to not to be so brusque with my employees, I have never raised me voice on them.

"Sir, it is really none of my business but, why? After five whole years, do you think she'll take you back? Are you ready to accept a child?" says Taylor. He's right. Am I really ready to have a child? "You're right Taylor, I don't know whether she'll take me back or not…and I'm not sure if I'm ready to raise a child. But all I know is, I abandoned her for a really long time, I have to talk to her Taylor", I say, my voice cracking.

Ana's POV

The night before…

I have put Charlie to bed, he's fast asleep. Eddy is sitting on the couch. I go and sit near him and cover my face with my hands." Ana what happened there? Please tell me", Eddy removes my hands and holds them tenderly." Eddy, did I tell you how I got Charlie?" I ask him." No, Ana you have never told me about your past." Eddy says. "You know that I lived in Seattle. But what don't know is that, I was married. Married to one of the richest people in the United States of America. You know Christian Grey right? He was my husband" I say matter-of-factly. Eddy is a successful businessman (not as successful as Christian) who runs the company started by his father. So he must know Christian. He is also a part-time musician and keeps me stacked with good music. Eddy is stunned.

"C'mon say something", say worriedly.

"Holy Shit Ana, what happened next?" was all he could manage.

"We loved each other a lot but then I got pregnant. He got drunk with his ex and came home. I read his ex's text thanking him for the night.. Next day he told me to have an abortion because he wasn't ready to have a kid. I said no and told him about the text I saw the previous night. I decided to leave him. I cut off all communications with him and warned him to not to follow me. Because of him and I had keep Charlie's birth hidden from his family too. They were always very nice to me and I still feel guilty. Christian had a lot of…issues. It was hard to keep up.I was always attached to British literature so coming to London was a good option. Living in some other city wouldn't stop him from tracking me. So, I secretly fled the country. Only my family and Kate know I'm here. Because of me and Christian, Elliot and Kate also broke up. Everything was so devastating there, had to flee the country…"my voice cracks.

Wait. How did Kate come to know about Christian coming to London? I have to ask her.

"Oh Ana I'm so sorry about what happened.", Eddy comes closer and caresses my face.

"And today when you gave me the ice-cream, I looked around and saw him sitting in the car. And he saw me. I was really shocked. I know he is going to try to talk to me. I know he will.", I say.

We talk for sometime. Then Eddy says he has to go. We are standing at the door.

"Ana, you are a really strong woman. I know you'll get through this too." Eddy says softly

"Thanks for being there Eddy", I hug him. When we pull back. Eddy brings his face close. Asking for permission. I lift my chin and place a soft chaste kiss on his lips." Good night Eddy", I say to him.

"Goodnight Ana", he hugs me once more and walks to his car.

I shut the door and sag against it.

What if he really comes after me? I go and change into my silk night gown and sleep a sleepless night.

Next morning...

I wake up,like its just another morning but then I realize the reality. I'm just going to pretend to be my everyday self and go to work.I get out of my bed, make way to my bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror. What would Christian say when he looks at me?Shit. I shouldn't have these thoughts. He left me. He didn't even make an effort to see me or his son in five years. He was the one whose responsible for our failed marriage, not me. I can't over think this.

I go to Charlie's room and wake him up and send him to brush his teeth. I make some tea and get dressed for work. I dress Charlie in his uniform, give him some breakfast and drop him in the school bus. "Bye mommy!" Charlie waves to me. "Bye kiddo!", I wave to my son. I then head out to work.

"Thanks Ana, been a hectic day huh?", says my coworker Charles.

"Yeah, those manuscripts ready to be sent?", I ask him.

"Yes, that's done, hey do you wanna grab a drink sometime?", he asks.

"Yeah, sure but not now Charles, I have to pick Charlie up form school you see", I reply.

We are almost near the taxis now.

"Sure thing, see you tomorrow then Ana. Bye!", he waves to me.

"Bye!", I wave back.

On my way back.I stop at Starbucks for some tea.I still have sometime before picking up Charlie. So I decide to sit down and read the newspaper since I hadn't got the time since morning.

Christian's POV

I hadn't got anything to do since morning except making calls and video conferences, so, I checked Ana's bio-data. Hm…two promotions since four years. Impressive. While I am doing that, Taylor knocks. "Come in Taylor".

"Sir, Miss,Steele has left her work place and is now in the nearest Starbucks", he says.

This is the time. I have to see her. Talk to her.

"Taylor get the car ready, I have to see her", I say hurriedly.

"Okay sir",he says and leaves.

I jump of the couch and wear decent clothes. Jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket. That would do.

I rush off to the car and get to the Starbucks.

There she is. Reading in a pale mint green dress and black pumps. I go and stand in front of her.

"Hello, Anastasia", I say.

_**Please do write a review, it means a lot to me. Thanks!**_

_**Love, AJ**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lol, so many of you hate Christian. But anyway, once again I thank you for your reviews and really makes me very you like the chapter, its got plenty of drama!**

Ana's POV

HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! That's Christian's voice! I look up from the paper and see him standing right in front of my table looking just as gorgeous as he did before. I restore my equilibrium I say in a cool voice," Hello, Christian", revealing nothing.

"What brings you to London?"

"Oh, business. How are you?", he says softly. Oh god. I cant melt right now. _C'mon Steele you can do this, _my subconscious says.

"I'm good. What about you?" I try to keep my cool.

"I'm good too, mind if I join?" he says politely.

And then I realize. I cant let him get back in my life. No way. Not again.

"No Christian, I cant. I cant let you do this to me again. I have to go", I say while picking up my stuff.

I get up and start to leave. He grabs my wrist. Oh fuck, the electricity between us is still there.

"No Ana, you divorced me! You left me all alone. You didn't even tell me where you were going!", there is pure hurt in his voice.

"Are you serious? You got drunk with a child molester who took away your childhood! YOU WANTED ME TO ABORT CHARLIE!" I screech.

He looks wounded. "Charlie? You named him after Charlie Tango?", a ghost of a smile plays on his lips. "Yes, I did, now I have to go and pick my child who you did not want! And let me tell you Mr. Grey, he's nothing like you!", I screech and storm off. Everyone is staring at me, but I don't care. I have to get away from here as soon as possible.

I hurriedly get in a cab and make sure that he doesn't see me. I lied to him. Charlie is so much like Christian in so many ways.

I have to wait for a few more hours to call up Kate.

Christian's POV

She named my child after Charlie Tango. She's right. I'm a monster.

I shouldn't completely destroy her life again. But, I need to see my kid. Once. Just once.

I call up Welch and say "Welch, find out Charlie, my son's daily school routine.", and I hung up.

It feels weird to say 'my son', I have to get used to it. I cant let him face the world alone with his mom and forever loathe me. I walk out of Starbucks and get in to the car. "Taylor, take me back to the hotel please', I cant bear to speak more. "Yes, sir", Taylor says in a low voice.

I cannot live without her anymore. Maybe I'll even love my son. He looked impossible to not to be loved.

Ana's POV

How thick can he be?After all that ha happened he said THAT? Now I'm officially really pissed off. I have arrived to Charlie's preschool. I see him run out. I hug him. Atleast I have him to comfort me. "Hey honey, how was school?", I say to him.

"It was brill mommy!", says my kid

And then he goes on and on about how some kid chased other kids with a 'crusty dragon' on his finger. Kids and their weird phrases.

We get home and I make some fresh cookies for him. "Cookies are ready!", call out to him.

"Coming mommy!"' Charlie calls out.

He sits on of the chairs and starts eating his cookies.

"Mommy, how was daddy?", he asks innocently. Oh god, I'm not in the mood for this topic right now. "He was really nice Charlie, we didn't get along though", that's all I can come up with.

"Was he like an…arse to you?" Charlie tests his words. I'm shocked. "Charlie! Where did you learn that word from?" I admonish. "Nick was using the word, he said he heard in from his daddy and asked him what it meant. He said it meant being a bad person", I have to talk to Nicholas' dad. "Don't ever use that word again okay?", I tell him. Charlie has always been a fast learner.

He started speaking from a very early age. He reads basic things very well too. You should see him when he meets new people. It's like he's Christian himself. "Sorrrry mommy. Can I go and play with my cars?", he says tilting his head. He looks so cute when he does that. And so much like Christian."Sure Charlie, go", I say. He gets off the chair and takes graceful strides across the room which were very graceful for a four year old. Just like Christian. Okay, I'm totally obsessing over it. Why cant I get him out of my head? _This is not right Steele, you can't let him get to you again,_ my subconscious glares at me. I just lounge on the couch. I gotta call up Kate.

Ring ring ring ring.

"Hey Steele, whats up? Did you see him?' she asks directly.

"Yes, I did, I met him in Starbucks and got totally pissed off. Nailed the confident Steele thing", I say rolling my eyes.

"Well, I knew it', she says matter-of-factly.

"And Miss. Kavanagh will you care to tell me, how you found out about Bluebeard coming to London", I say in my cockney accent.

"Wow Steele! Your actually getting good at it! Well, Elliot called me up. He still cares about you and wanted you to know that he's still there for you…and for me…", she sounds sad.

"Kate, please get back with him. You guys were perfect! Please Kate, he's a nice guy", I say.

"He wanted to grab a drink sometime and I said yes!", she sounds happy now.

"That's awesome!" I try to sound as happy as I can.

"That's okay with you?" she asks.

"Yes, now go get him Kate", I say.

"Bye, Ana, be strong", she says in her journalist voice.

"Yes, Kate, you too. Bye",

Christian's POV

I'm in my suite. Looking for something to do. I decide to take a tour across London.

I need to talk to my mother. She's the only one who understands me apart from Ana.

But I don't know if Ana understands me anymore. I call her up.

"Hello, Christian, how are you?" she says. Warmth fills my heart.

"Mom, I have a son.." that's it, the dam breaks.

"What? I'm a grandmother? Oh my god Christian. Did you meet Ana? How is she? Is she talking to you?" she cries and says.

"No mom, she not talking to me, I can't do this anymore mom. Your grandson's name is Charlie. He's four mom. Four!" I keep crying.

"Oh Christian I cant even begin to tell you how I'm feeling right now! Please don't cry, get her back, you have to. You cant let them be all alone there", she says in a shaky voice.

"Mom, am I ready to be a father? I don't know if I can do this" I say.

"Yes you can Christian; I know you'll be a good father. I just know it", she says.

"Okay mom, I should go now", I say wiping my , I cry like a girl.

"Bye Christian", she says and hangs up.

I quickly clean up and head out for the tour.

I have now seen the Crown Jewels, the London Eye and the Shakespeare's theatre. I have to say, the last time I came to these places with Ana, I didn't notice anything but her, but London is really really amazing.

I'm heading back to my suite. Turns out, Charlie has pre-school tomorrow. I will meet him. Definitely meet him.

Charlie's POV

My pre-school just got over. I'm going out to see mommy. Mommy is late. I see many children meeting their parents. I wish I had a daddy. Now I see a man with hair like mine coming to me. He is smiling. I see a man with really short hair and black suit standing near the car this man got out from.

He bends down and says,"Hi Charlie,you are Charlie right?" he says softly.

I step back to extend my hand towards him to shake his hand and I say "Hello, I'm do you do?"

**Please do right a review! Will update soon! Hope this chapter didn't bore you. By the way,let me tell you, on your request, I will definitely make Christian suffer more.**

**Love,AJ**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay,This is REALLY short and quick. I have been caught up with a lot of things. So, I'm really really sorry about the short length.**_

Christian's POV

I'm momentarily taken aback by two things.

accent. I knew it was gonna be there but whatever.

formal behaviour.

I shake his soft little hand," I'm fine thank you. How do you do?" I say.

"I've never been better. How do you know my name, sir?" he asks lightly tilting his head. How adorable! Charlie is not just any other bickering kid. He is matured beyond his years.

"I'm your mother's…friend. I'm Christian."

"Mommy never mentioned you sir. Are you from America?" Charlie's speech is so clear and with no mispronunciations at all.

"Call me Christian, yes I'm from America. I heard you turned four sometime back. I have-" I try to continue but I hear someone say "Charlie? Come, your mum has been in an accident", oh no. It's the blonde dude. My Ana has been in an accident!I rise and say" Is she ok?!What happened?"

"She's not in a very good condition right now", he says, distressed. He come closer and says" You're the ex-husband" in a hushed voice.

"Yes, now where is she?"

"Come I'll take you, how did you get in here? Don't we have to talk to the teacher?",he says."No,we don't have to.I took care of it",I say at once. I almost forgot about Charlie. I look back and see him standing really still and weeping. The blonde dude goes to him at once and carries him. He's really good at it. "Come, I'm Edmund", he says and goes to his car along with my son.

I walk to Taylor and say "Taylor, why didn't you know about Ana's accident?", in an alarmed voice.

"WHAT? Miss. Steele has been in an accident? I'll get to it right now. I'm so sorry sir", he says hurriedly. "Its okay Taylor, I have to go to her now Taylor, you come in the car I'll go with them", I say and walk hurriedly towards Edmund's car.

Charlie's POV

My mommy has been in an accident. Is mommy okay? Who is this Christian? Why did he come to meet me?

We are now at the hospital where mommy is. Christian looks so flustered right now. He is continuously pacing left and right,left and right…

He is making phone calls. Many phone calls.

Eddy is just sitting in the corner. I think he is crying.

Christian's POV

Ana was going to Charlie's school when her car crashed with a truck. The truck driver is fine. I feel like strangling him. There are no updates on Ana's condition. Taylor is really pissed on himself and is really irritated right now.

The doctor is finally here. I run up to him and ask," How is Ana doctor? Is she going to be okay? I'll take her to the best doctor in the world. Just tell me what is going on?", I rush.

"Miss. Steele has her skull fractured. One her hands is broken same goes for the legs. There are injuries to her back. One of her cheekbones is broken. We don't know about the internal damages yet,but I must tell you sir, she is very critical right now", the doctor says.

My world burns down into ashes.

_**Is this good?I had two different ideas. One was Ana's accident. Two- was Ana coming and seeing them. I likes this one do write a review!**_

_**Love,AJ**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Once again I thank you for all the support. Many of you found this outrageous and some said that this storyline has been used. Just to let you know, this is fan fiction, we can write whatever we want to. I just thought that it would be really cliched if Ana and Christian got back together without any twists. **_

Christian's POV

Nothing seems to be alright. It's been a week since Ana has been unconscious. Doctors say that there is severe damage to her head. She might even have amnesia. I've been constantly nagged for the past week to return to Seattle and start working. Kate, Carla and Ray are here in London. They're taking they're bags. I'm at the airport. Ray is walking over to me. "Hello Ray", I say. "Hi Christian, how's my daughter?", Ray tries to sound not-so-sad. "Her condition is not steady. It has been a week now', I say in a cracking voice. "Okay, lets go to her directly. Where's Charlie?", he makes no attempt to console me. I'm such an asshole. I don't deserve anything." He's in school. Eddy had to beg him to go to school", I say. Charlie has been so broken, I tried to console him but I'm just not good at that. Carla and Kate are coming over too. "Hello Grey, how's Ana?", Kate says. "Not steady yet", is all I say. "Christian, is there any improvement at all?", Carla asks. "No, not really. I've made sure that they do their best to keep Ana alive", I say.

Eddy's POV

This man is getting more and more annoying. Christian just ignores whatever I say. He has greatest male ego in the world. Yesterday when I said that Charlie should live with him, Christian backed out and said "I don't think I'm ready for that yet"! Is he serious?

Well fuck him. I've been living with Charlie for the past week. Living with a five year old is not easy. I mean I love Charlie and everything but this is really difficult. I'm at the hospital right now. Ana's folks are here. I shake hands with each one of them. "So you're Eddy", Kate raises her eyebrow. "And you are Kate", I say. "Ana has told me a lot about you", I say. "Same goes for me", she smiles.

Kate's POV

Elliot has called several times.I know he's try to be friendly but its getting annoying.

Eddy seems like a nice guy. Ana made a good decision to let him in. While I'm napping a little, the nurse comes towards us and says "You are free to see her", in a bored voice.

I wipe my eyes and say "Thanks". Carla and Ray are getting some coffee with Eddy. They have a serious jet lag Christian says," Lets go Kate". He looks so crestfallen. He has bags under his eyes due to lack of sleep and hasn't shaved at all. But still, he manages to look better than most of the people in this hospital. As I enter Ana's room, I go blank.

Ana has a brace on her neck, her hand is connected to so many monitors, her other hand is in a cast and same goes for one leg. Her head is bandaged and her face doesn't look peaceful at all. It's like she fighting. Fighting to stay alive. Fuck. I feel sorry for Grey. He's a total asswipe and everything but seeing him right now,so…vulnerable, its hard to NOT to feel sorry for him…

Carla's POV

Oh my Ana…my dear little Ana. She is in so much pain!I can see it in her face! Just as we were heading back to Kate, Eddy got a text from Christian saying that visiting hours have started. I would've never in a million years imagined my daughter in such a condition…Ray is crying with me, so is Kate. I think Christian is crying too. He just sits in a corner, not looking anywhere but the floor. I know he did harm to my Ana but clearly he seems to be very guilty of it. He is just a poor little soul trying make up for what he did. But then again, if he didn't let Ana go,she would have been in US, and this wouldn't have happened to Ana.

Christian's POV

I have made arrangements for them to stay. They are staying at the same hotel as me. Ray insisted on paying but I just pleaded. Charlie is back from school and will meet his grand parents tomorrow as they are very tired and jetlagged.

It's 2am. I can hardly close my eyes. Ana is suffering so much. I have made her so unhappy. Fuck, I cant even keep our son happy. He is really cute and everything, but I'm not sure if I'm still ready for that kind of…stuff. I literally watch the sun rise while I'm deep in thought. My reverie is broken when I get a phone call. "Sir, Ms. Steele's condition is very unstable. Sir, come here as soon as possible", says an unfamiliar voice. I slam the phone down and quickly get dressed. I call Taylor to get the car ready. I practically run to Ana's ward. I see people rushing to her room. I get hold of someone and ask "Is she ok?What wrong with her?".

"Sir, her heart is giving out", says the nurse. And I blackout.

**_What will happen to Ana?Will she make it? Please do write a comment about your views!And remember that this is just my imagination,I didn't steal a storyline from someone else.(No hard feelings at all)_**

**_Love AJ_**


	7. Chapter 7

**I thank everyone who has reviewed and liked this; I hope this doesn't disappoint you. Hugs!**

Christian's POV

I'm awake.I'm in a room which is the palest shade of green. There is a couch next to my bed.I notice a drip connected to my arm.I'm at the hospital.I try to get up OUCH!My head aches.I press a button on my bedside,Taylor and a nurse emerge from the door.

"Taylor how is Ana?", I asked in an alarmed voice.

"Sir,she survived the arrest and is now recovering, doctor says that she'll gain consciousness in a few hours", Taylor says ever-so-coolly.

"That's the best news I've heard in days , how did I end up here?", I ask, relieved. "Uh..",Taylor tries to continue,but is interrupted by the nurse. She has chocolate brown skin and honey eyes."Sir,upon here the news of her cardiac arrest,you fainted due to exhaustion, lack of sleep and stress", she said, monotonously.

"Well,thank you uh..?", I ask.

"Miss Todd ",she says.

"Okay Miss Todd, I believe I'm alright now,could you discharge me?I've got to see Ana",I say.

"No,Sir. You can't leave. You need some rest ', Miss Todd says sternly.

"You've got to let me go.I have to see her,did you check the background of the truck driver?Any foul plays?", I say,in a rush.

"No sir,I checked and double-checked everything. There was no foul play. Sir,you do need rest sir", he said.

"For how long have I been out?", I ask.

"Almost four days sir", Taylor says.

"WHAT?four days?I have to see her Taylor", I shout.

I try to get up but my head hurts,the nurse and Taylor both come to my need and make me rest against the pillow again.

"Sir, I'll give all the information to you, Mr and Mrs Grey are here. So are your brother and sister", Taylor says.

"Oh Shit. Why are they here?I'm fine Taylor", I say.

Taylor sighs in response."I'll get them here',he says and leaves.

The nurse is checking my vitals.

In a few minutes the Grey family emerges through the door.

"Christian!how are you son?", Grace hugs me and gushes.

"I'm just fine!They wont let me go!", I say.

"Son,you don't look good, rest for a bit", Carrick says.

Mia hugs me a says "Christian!What have you done to yourself?Haven't you shaved in a hundred years?And what is with your eyes?!", she says in her usual upbeat self.

"No, Mia, I haven't shaved in a hundred years", I rolled my eyes.

"Oh,dont do this to yourself Christian. Ana's going to be alright", Mia says.

"I've talked to the doctors here,she's showing improvement son. She'll be awake very soon. Then we'll take you to her", Grace says soothingly. I finally relax.

"Hey little brother, got yourself bad huh?", Elliot says.

I'm not sure what that means.

"Seriously Lelliot, Kate's here. Go talk to her", I says, sarcastically.

"Damn right I should", Elliot smirks.

We just talk there for a while.

Taylor suddenly comes up and says "Sir,she has gained consciousness".

Everybody freezes.

"Taylor get me a wheelchair. I have to see her. NOW", I yell the last word.

Ana's POV

Whoa. My head , my whole body hurts really excruciatingly bad.

There's a doctor here with a pleasant face and a with mop of brown hair on his head.

"Hello, my name is Walter James . I'm your doctor. You got in an accident. Your arm and leg are fractured and so are some of the ribs and there have been some head injuries. Would you mind telling me your name?", he then keeps asking me questions and I answer everything correctly.

"Would you mind telling me where my son is Doctor?", I ask.

"He is in mother,stepfather and a friend named Kate are outside", shall I bring them in?', asks.

"Sure send them in", I say. Oh fuck.I don't want to face them.

"Ana!How are you feeling honey?", Carla says.

"I'm goood,you can see right?", I say,with a full dose of sarcasm.

"Kiddo, I told you coming here was not a good idea", Ray says.

"Accidents happen everywhere Dad", I say.

"Ana, I have to say, you look terrible", Kate cries and says.

"I know I don't cry Kate. Please don't cry", I start getting teary eyed too..

I hear some people coming into the room.I look up and see the whole Grey family including CG standing there,he is hardly recognizable!.And he's in a wheelchair.A wheel chair?Seriously?

"Ana?How are you?", Christian asks in a sad voice. He looks really washed up.

Oh god, he looks sick. Something is wrong with him.

**Sorry about the typos. Those of you who got the notice about an update but didn't find a chapter, I'm really sorry. I had to take down the chapter because it had innumerable errors. DO REVIEW!**

**Love,AJ X**


	8. Chapter 8

Ana's POV

"Christian is that you?", I ask in a shocked voice.

"Yes, its me", the stranger with colorless eyes is wearing the hospital gown.

"What the fuck happened to you?", I shout. OW! My ribs hurt. I wince with pain.

"Look who's talking. Have you seen yourself?Nothing is wrong with me baby, how are you feeling?", Christian asks.

"I'm better. Christian do you have PTSD or whatever it is called?", I ask.

"Don't worry about me", Christian droops his head.

Someone clears their I remember that there are other people here too.

"Hello Grace and Carrick. Nice to see you Mia and Elliot", I say out of politeness.

Then they all say hi to me and ask me how I'm feeling.I say I'm fine.

What else can I say afterall. "The doctors say that there are no severe head injuries and since your femur bone is not completely broken,it may take 3 months to heal..and your forearm might take 6-8 weeks to heal..same goes for the ribs. Your back will also take some time to heal. Your cheekbone is almost okay.", Grace says sadly.

"Holy Shit! I need to work!who's going to take care of Charlie?", I say, wincing from pain. The monitor beeps for some reason.

"Ana! Control! You are just hurting yourself", Christian says.

"Oh please Christian, I have a job which gets me money to run my house. I have a small little child to take care of. Who has been looking after Charlie right now? I bet its not you", I say slightly slurring the words because of looks pained.

"Eddy insisted on keeping Charlie with him", he whispers.

I sigh. "Where's he right now?", I say.

"I'm right here Ana", says a voice from far behind. I try to lift my head to see. Eddy's here. There's a nurse with him."All of you, please don't crowd the patient. I'll allow two visitors right now", she says in a bored voice.

They all bid farewell to me, leaving only Christian and Eddy in the room.

"Eddy...how...are you?", I ask trying to hide my pain. He is wearing a Nehru jacket and jeans. Looking as adorable as ever.

"I'm good Ana. Seems like I don't need to ask how you feel", he jokes. Atleast he tries to maintain a light mood.

"Is Charlie...troubling you a lot?", I ask. But, the corner of my eye is still fixed on Christian. He is sitting on the wheelchair with his hands sits on the stool next to my bed. Fixing his eyes on me.

"Naw, Charlie is a little gentleman. Always polite", Eddy says.

"What happened on the day of the accident Eddy?", I ask.

"Well, I got a call from the hospital about it. I rushed doctors said, they were doing their best. It was time to collect Charlie. So, I went to school. But, Mr. Grey was already there", Eddy says. OMFG Christian went to see my son?

_No Ana, 'our son',_says my subconscious.

"What?! Christian how fuck did...you have...the guts to meet my son?", I practically shout.

"I just had to see him. Once." Says Christian.

"How could they..fucking allow a stranger...to see my kid?I pay a good amount...to that school...and they cant even keep my child safe?", I say under the influence of strong medication.

"Damn you Ana, I'm his father not some stranger!", Christian bellows.

"Hush you both,it's a hospital",Eddy says.

"Eddy, could you...please..wait a minute...outside?I need to sort this out...with Christian", I say.

"Sure Ana", he says. He pecks my good cheek and walks out of the door.

Christian's POV

Eddy is out of the room. "Christian, have you ever bothered...to even...call me even once in these years?", Ana says painfully. I know she is trying to fight the medications.

"It was different then Ana. I was so angry with you. I decided to leave me because of someone else", I say.

"How selfish can you be?...'Someone else'?...Seriously? Charlie is your child...Christian, not some...guy at met at a bar!" she says it with complete hate.

"I was a different person then. I'm a different person now. I want you back Ana. You said that you'll never leave me. And you left", I say, tears streaming down my , what love does to you.

"C'mon Christian...give me you want me back...you have to take...Charlie back too. Are you ready for...that yet?", Ana asks slowly.

"Yes, I guess I am", I lie. I got so desperate at that point of time that I could do anything to get her back.

"Prove it...then", she challenges. Oh, my Ana and her smart mouth…

There's a knock on the door. I see Charlie standing at the door.

"How are you mommy?", Charlie asks in his high pitched , I hope he didn't here anything.

"Oh Charlie!...honey!...I've missed you...so much!", Ana says with tears flowing.

"I have missed you too mum! Look, I won the drawing contest!", Charlie shows here a trophy.

"Oh!that's great!...Congratulations...Charlie!", Ana says with delight.

"Congratulations Charlie, would you mind showing me the painting?", I make an effort to say that much.

"Oh, Christian thank you. You dont look so well", he says.

"Oh, leave me. Oh Charlie this is beautiful", I say. He has made a landscape where he and Ana I think are having a picnic.

"Thank you Christian. Mommy, do you like it?', Charlie turns towards his mother, but she is already under the influence of the medications.

"Don't worry Charlie, she'll be awake in a while", I say. Charlie sits plays with stuff for sometime.

After a while, Charlie says,"I heard it you know", thoughtfully.

"Heard what?", I say.

"Everything. You're my daddy. Aren't you?", he asks.

**Please do give a review! I love my reviewers so much!Be patient there will be love. Very soon.**

**Love, AJ**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys, I haven't written in a while...I've been going through what seems to be a 'Writer's Block', There's a lot going on in my life right now..I wish I had an explanation. So..since you guys started complaining about no new chapters, I had to write something. This is what I've come up with...hope you like it.**

Christian's POV

"Yes, Charlie, I'm your father", I said, trying to sound normal.

"Why didn't you tell me before?", Charlie said, sitting very still.

"Because...I don't know Charlie,I didn't know how to break it to you", I said, putting my hands over my head.

"Ok…", he said, and slumped his shoulders.

I didn't comfort him. I wanted to, but just didn't know how to do it.

After a while, he spoke up again. "So, what happened?Why did you people leave eachother?", he ask carefully.

"I wasn't ready to have a baby. Your mum got angry and came here", I say.

"Oh, so you didn't want me?", there pure hurt in his voice. How can a little boy understand so much?

_Ok, you can do it Christian.C'mon_

I wheel around right in front of Charlie. I hunch my back and hold Charlie's shoulders.

"Look Charlie, I didn't know who you were, I didn't know how it would affect your mum and me. I'm so sorry Charlie", I say. Choosing my words carefully. I just hope he understands…

"Will you take me back then?", he asks eagerly.

"I'm sorry kid..can you give me a little time to think about it?", I say politely.

"Take all the time you want sir", he said.

**Six weeks later…**

Christian's POV

Ana's is almost better now. Her cheekbone and her hand is completely healed. Her leg is taking longer time to heal..ribs are also healing.

Eddy and Charlie are here now.I'm still in London, I dont have the heart to leave her here like this..Mom, dad and Elliot have returned back. Carla, Ray and Kate are still here. Apparently, Kate and Elliot fought again for something really stupid.

We are in the sitting area of the hospital, Ana is having her examination done.

Charlie is reading something really old.

"Charlie, what are you reading?", I asked.

"Great expectations", he said. Not looking up from the book at all.

How can he read something like that?He's a kid!

"Can you understand anything?", I ask.

"Of course I can", he said. Concentrating on the book.

"Charlie, since when did you start reading these books?", I asked.

"Since I was two", he said. Whoa!

"Does mom know?"

"She does...know..I guess", he said.

Four year olds just don't read classics like that.I just sat there. Thinking.

I asked him again. "Charlie, are you on top of your class?"

"Yes I am Christian", he said, matter-of-factly.

"Are there any other subjects you like?"

"I like everything my teacher teaches me.I like math. I practice some sums, outside my school syllabus too", he said.

"Oh like what?", I asked.

"I like algebra, trigonometry, equations and all that", he said.

Now my brain started putting the pieces together.

"Does mom know you do this?How did she let you buy these extra books you practice from?", I asked.

"Oh, I begged mum to buy them for me. She said I wouldn't understand a thing. I said I wanted them. So she bought them me... She never says no to anything I say. Mum has a large collection, so the classics were easy.. I started doing these things behind her back", he said.

"Ok..", I slipped into deep thoughts.

After a while, I asked taylor to get me grade 10 and grade 11 advanced math books.

He got them in a while.

I asked Charlie to do a few sums for me. He did all of them perfectly. Holding a pencil with his tiny hands.

"Thank you Charlie, you can continue reading your book", said.

_Research time Grey, _my subconscious said_._

Ana's POV

"Doctor, I'm telling you I feel fine. Let me go home now", I said.

"I need to start working now", I matter how much I tell him about how I feel, he wont let me go, not with Christian in London.

I've told him loads of times to go back to Seattle, he just wont.

God, now the gossip magazines have also become boring.

The door to my room opens.

Christian and Charlie and coming in.

I'll never get used to their similar appearances. Same hair, same nose, same posture..

"Ana, we've got something to tell you", Christian says happily.

"Yes mum", Charlie says, shyly.

"What wrong guys?Did Charlie destroy your laptop or something?", I asked.

"No, Ana. This is good. Charlie here...is a child prodigy", Christian says.

**Since Father's day is here, I wanted to focus more on Christian-Charlie relationship. Please do review...**

**Love, AJ**


	10. Chapter 10

**I got my bestfriend to read FSOG and she is obsessed with the books!. Hope you like the update.**

Ana's POV

"What?", I said in shock. My son? A prodigy? How come I never knew about this?

"Yes, Ana, he can solve math problems of grade 10 and he reads your classics", Christian said.

"I do remember buying him books when he pleaded, but the classics? Charlie have you been reading from my collection?", I ask.

"Yes, mommy, please don't be angry. I'm sorry", Charlie said, pouting.

"Its ok kiddo, but you shouldn't hide things from me. Christian, I do remember, Charlie skipped his toddler age and started reading alltogether I should have known it then", I said, remembering the time when Charlie first read.

"I've researched and found out a great high school around here which is ready to take Charlie. They'll take his admission test tomorrow, just to be sure", Christian said.

"Whoa..Charlie will give us a minute please?", I ask Charlie.

"Sure mommy", he said and went out.

I look at Christian. "Christian, Charlie has a life. He has friends. He can't leave everything and join a new place where he'll be studying with people thrice his age! We have to take things slow", I said.

"Oh for god's sake Ana, he has a very bright future! You can't make him go to school with children who have half the intellectual capacity as him. Think about it Ana, he has a chance to be someone really great", Christian said in an exasperated voice.

"Give me some time to think about it. It's about my son's future afterall", I said.

"He is my son too. I have the right to exercise my right too", Christian said.

That's it.

"Where were you for the past five years huh?And now just because my son is a genius you_ have the right to exercise your RIGHT?_", I screamed.

And then, taking me completely of guard Christian held both my arms with his hands.

"Ana, I'm trying. I'm trying to be his father. I'm trying get you both back. I'm trying to give my son the best future he can possibly ever have", he said, looking me in the eyes.

His touch electrified me. I was too surprised to say anything more than "OK..".

Christian's POV

It's been two days since I found out that Charlie is a prodigy. Ana is still considering the option I gave her.I had to cancel the admission test and asked for a little more time to council at the school told me that we can take all the time we want.

Me and Charlie are sitting on the couch beside Ana's bed. Eddy is talking to Ana. She seems so carefree around him. Eddy makes some kind of joke, Ana throws her head back and laughs. Sometimes I wonder, what is wrong with me? Why cant I be like a normal man? I clearly almost destroyed Ana's life and mine. I should've not come to London.

My thoughts were interrupted by Charlie. "Hey, why was Tom found guilty?", he asks me as he finishes 'To Kill A Mockingbird'. He reads books like they are big macs. Just attacking them and finishing them really fast. He reads like I used to.

"Because in those times, people like him were looked upon in the society", I said.

"But why?Atticus proved that he isn't guilty", Charlie said, feebly.

"Sometimes bad things happen to good people. Atticus tried his best. He went against the prejudice and fought for him but if he would have won the case, the whole town would have protested against him", I said.

"When did you read it?", he asked.

"When I was in high school. I had it as an assignment", I said.

"Tom didn't have to die…that is just really sad…", Charlie said, looking like he was just about to cry.

"Hey don't feel bad about it..its just a book, none of these things happen in real life", I said trying to soothe him.

"Charlie are you alright honey?", Ana called out.

"I'm fine mom, I just finished it", he said holding up the book.

"Come here, let me quiz you", she said, smiling.

Charlie ran upto her and sat on her bed.

Eddy came and sat on the couch beside me.

"Seems like you guys are bonding,"said Eddy.

"You could say that", I say.

"Hey, I was wondering, could look after Charlie since you mates are…bonding..?", Eddy asked. So finally he wants to get rid of Charlie.

"Sure, I could do that. I'll go tell Taylor to take Charlie's things from your house to my suite", I said.

Eddy froze. "No I'll bring it over to you're myself!", he said in a hurry.

"Ok then…6 o' clock?", I asked.

"Sure, I'll better get going then", he said. He was already getting pale.

"Well…see you later", he said.

He then walked over to Ana and told her about Charlie's move. "Christian are you sure about this?", she said. Even she was getting pale. Color draining out of her cheeks.

Why cant anyone believe me when I say that I can take care of him?

"Yes I'm sure Ana, everything will be fine",I said in a calming voice.

_Everything will be alright grey. Everything.._My subconscious tells me..

It's past six. Carla and Ray are in the hospital with Ana. I'm back in my hotel. Ready to welcome Charlie. Damn, I'm so nervous.

_Nervous isn't your thing!_, my subconscious says.

Charlie's POV

Eddy is allover the place. He is frantically packing my things into a suitcase.

"Hey, smartypants. Don't you think you should move those petty little fingers of yours and help me?'', Eddy said to me. He is very harsh. He doesn't even let me read at night.

I started keeping my books in my backpack.

"It'll be tomorrow till your done, just like your scumbag father. OCD tendencies always getting in the way", he pushed my hands away and stuffed the books.

After an hour or so, we reached the hotel. It is so pretty.

"Hey Eddy?", I asked.

"What now?", he sighed.

"Thanks for letting me to live with you", I said.

"Like I had a choice", he said rudely.

Then I saw Taylor come.

"Hello to you both. Lets go Charlie" he looks at Eddy and says "Mr. Grey gives you his regards".

"ok then, bye Charlie!", Eddy waved enthusiastically and drove away.

The ride upto his suite was nice. Taylor always talks nicely to me and gives me toffees.

We stop at the top floor.

The door opens and Christian stands right there to welcome me.

He looks nervous. Like he is going to faint.

**To Kill A Mockingbird is one of my favorite books of all time. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Before you guys blast me for not writing for days...I will say that, I got in an accident and was in the hospital for few days. After that I had to catch up on the studies at school. I'm so sorry. This chapter is basically based on father-child relationship. Hope you like it! ;) **

Christian's POV

"Hello Charlie", I am I so nervous?I am never nervous!

"Hello Christian", he said, like he was in a business meeting. His diction was perfect.

He looked around and went and sat on the elaborate couch. Taylor brought his suitcase in.

Charlie looked around again and said, "This is a nice home".

"It is a hotel suite actually", I said,lightly.

I sat next to him and said,"Would you like to eat something Charlie?" I asked.

"I would love some doughnuts and chocolate milk", he said as he played with his favourite toy.

"Oh,I love doughnuts too,I'll order the food", I walked over to the phone and called the room service.

"I would like two plates of doughnuts and two chocolate milks", I said.

Then, I helped Charlie unpack. He insisted on doing it on his own. "Gracious Charlie, you have a great number of toys!", I said, trying to make a conversation.

"I have more at home", he replied.

Finally, our order was took his share of doughnuts and sat Indian style on the plush floor. He got chocolate all over his face."Why are you sitting on the floor?", I asked. "Because it makes my food yummier", he said gleefully. I loved the way he had a healthy appetite. I couldn't resist. I sat next to him folding my legs Indian style too. "I haven't had chocolate milk since...mommy had the accident", he said recalling the dark day. "Eddy never gave you any?", I asked, intrigued. What kind of a man doesn't give a child chocolate milk? "No, I ate what Eddy made for me", he said. He looked sad. Maybe I shouldn't push this. But,something's not right.

"Well you can have all the chocolate milk you want Charlie also the floor does make my food taste better!", I said trying to cheer him up.

"Christian i wanted to show you something", he said.

"Sure,what is it?", I asked.

He lifted his shirt up a little showing me his tiny belly button. Next to it was a birthmark. And it was shaped like a , a doughnut. I burst into laughter. It really was very strange because it actually looked like it!

"Oh Charlie!", I couldn't say anything else."Mommy always says that it is the reason why I can gobble up so many doughnuts".

Charlie turned beetroot red ", Oh no Charlie I'm not making fun of you!", I said."Yes you are Christian!", yes said pouting.

At first look anyone would say that he looks like mini me. But, in some ways he reminds me so much of my Ana. "Come on!Cheer up!", I started tickling him.

"Stop!Stop it!", Charlie giggled away. I'm glad I got Charlie to stay with me.

FEW HOURS LATER...

Ana's POV

"Hey Dad whats up?", I asked Ray as he approached me.

"Annie, something has come up..I need to go back to the States", he said in a sad tone.

"Its alright dad, when are you leaving?",I asked masking my sadness.

"Tonight Annie, I'm leaving in a few minutes for the airport", he said,sadly.

"Oh..."was all I could say. A tear escaped my eye and fell over my copy of Daily Mail.

"Annie, I don't want to go..but, what else can a do",Ray said hugging me.

"I know...I know you came all this way for me,thank you so much for everything..", I couldn't continue because I was bawling so hard.

After a few moments the hysteria passed. "Annie,please give Christian a second chance, for my sake...he had really taken care of us when we came here. I just met is happy around Charlie. Charlie is more than happy around his father. They are... care of yourself and Charlie...and tell him how much..his grandpa loves him..", he said tearing up. Ray left.

I didn't have a moment to myself before Charlie and Christian came in. "Mommy! Christian bought me books!", he said gleefully. Christian stood behind him smiling at Charlie. Ray was right, they are...bonding...I think.

While Charlie was showing me his books, a nurse came in. "Ana, there's something you should know...", she said, dead serious.

"Yes?What is it?", I asked.

"Your friend Eddy is brought to the hospital, he overdosed on-"looking at Charlie, she came close and murmured-"cocaine ".

**Hope you liked this chapter! Feel free to review or pm me. I promise I'll have chapters put up faster. Hugs!**

***I'm working on the length of the chapters.**

**Love, AJ**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the overwhelming response! I am well. I was so pumped with all the positive response that I just had to write another chapter. More father and son you like it.**

Ana's POV

" Eddy?Tall, blonde Eddy?", I asked confused. "Yes him", the nurse said.

"Oh..my..god", I couldn't breathe. My lungs were not moving.I briefly heard Christian say "Breathe Ana breathe".

"Wh-where is he?I-is h-he alright?", I stammered."He is fine but looks like he'll need to go to rehabilitation centre, you can meet him", said the nurse.

"Did they find him at his house?", Christian asked. He was breathing hard."No they found him in a pub...you know..those kind", the nurse said.

"Did they check his house?", Christian asked. "Yes they did, they found 7 grams of...that and few other apartment was thrashed", she said as I was being helped to climb of my bed into a wheelchair. Christian looked infuriated.

"Charlie,come with me please", Christian said to Charlie. Charlie willing went with him. What is wrong?

"Come Ana", the nurse wheeled me out. Halfway through the ride I realised something. HOLY FUCK. Charlie was living with Eddy. My son was living with a drug addict. I buried my face in my hands and cried.

Christian's POV

I made Charlie sit down and I bent and caught his shoulders and I gently said "Charlie..did he hurt you?".I knew something was wrong. I fucking knew Eddy was an asshole. I just got late to realise my responsibility of taking care of Charlie. I instructed Sawyer and Taylor to find out everything about the fucker. No wonder he never let Taylor or me see his place.

"No, Christian..he just said bad things", Charlie answered. I relaxed a little. "What bad things Ch arlie?", I asked him.

"He...said that..I was a scumbag just like you. What is a scumbag?"

"Its a bad say it again. Charlie are sure he didn't do anything to you?", I asked.

"No, he just never gave me any good food and the house was dirty all the time...at night...he-he used to..", Charlie stared at his feet. Holy did he do?

"He sniffed some powder and there used to be smoke coming out from his nose and mouth. I saw him doing that a few times. It was scary Christian. It smelled bad all the time",Charlie said.

"Charlie there is nothing to worry about. I will take care of this", I answered. That asshole is so dead. I began to get up but Charlie caught my sleeve.

"What is it Charlie?"I asked. "What happened to him?",he asked as he held on to my sleeve.

"He is just getting punished for what he did", I said. I then started to get up again but Charlie refused to let go so...I took a deep breathe and hoisted Charlie up with me so that his limbs were wrapped around me. His face resting on my shoulders. For some reason I couldn't feel the excruciating pain I feel when a body comes in contact with my chest. My heart started beating really really fast.I went up to Taylor and Sawyer and asked them about any updates. They were still looking. Both of them had this weird smile on their face when they saw me and Charlie approaching. I went to the cafe and asked Charlie if he wanted anything. He said he wanted the jam doughnuts. As I stood in the line, every hospital worker who passed us was smiling. Whats so funny?

"Judging by your face, I think you don't know what is happening", a resident standing behind me skin was the colour of milk chocolate.

"What is so funny?", I asked him. Charlie seemed very quiet.

"The whole hospital knows about your family drama, I guess everyone is happy that you lads are finally acting like father and son", he said.

Ana's POV

"Eddy?", I asked him shakily. This man on the bed did not resemble my Eddy at all. He looked pale and exhausted.

"Ana?", he said like he couldn't believe his eyes. "How could you? From all the people...you did this!WHY?", I bawled at him.

"I'm sorry Ana, I just couldn't stop. I did it once...and then..I couldn't stop", he said, in complete agony.

"And Charlie?You were doing it with his presence in the house", I asked, still crying. "No!God no! I never did it in front of him!", he shouted. "Ana..I never did it in front of him...I would never hurt him", he said.

I touched his face and said,"I have to go...I can't see you like this".

"I'm sorry Ana..I love you..you know I do...", he said. "I know..", I said before leaving.

As I was reaching my room I saw something which stopped my heart.

Christian was carrying Charlie. It was the perfect scene. Charlie with his arms and legs around Christian and Christian holding him ever-so-carefully. They looked so...sweet. "Oh Ana!", they came to me as I entered my room. "Mommy", Charlie said as he reached for me.

Christian carefully put him in my lap. "How is that...man", I could see it took everything in him to not to call Eddy an asshole in Charlie's presence. Christian then wheeled me and Charlie next to my bed. The nurse disappeared. "He is fine", I said.

I wrapped Charlie in my arms trying to protect him from everything. "Charlie tell her about everything..", Christian said. Charlie then told me about Eddy habits and how Charlie wasn't given good food to eat and at that moment all I think of is Christian's childhood. No wonder Christian looks so disturbed._Wait, Eddy lied to me! _I will get to him later.

I kiss every inch of Charlie and looks for marks but there are none. There is some jam on his face. I cry and cry and cry. "I have failed as a mother...", I say softly."No you haven't Ana", Christian say in a soothing voice.

Christian wraps one arm around me. I felt electricity shoot through me.

Christian comes close to my ear,careful not to let Charlie hear. "I know you feel it Ana, I do too", he said. with his breath caressing my hair.

**Remember guys I'm taking this slow. Please do review or pm me.**

**Love, AJ X**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all the reviews and PMs! I loved reading each one of them!**

Ana's POV

I could still feel Christian near me. I blushed. Hard. He could still make me feel like that..

I was being helped to lie down on my bed, I still felt very guilty. I couldn't protect my child...I'm a disgusting mother.

Christian and Charlie sat on my bed. Christian on the far end,near my feet and Charlie on my lap, careful not to hurt me.

"Mum please. You didn't do anything. Please don't cry", Charlie wiped my tears with his tiny little hands. I didn't even realise that I was crying. I kissed his small hands and said ,"I'm so sorry Charlie. I should've paid more attention. I never...I never ever _ever_ thought that Eddy...could do something like this..."

"Ana, you were ill. You are still recovering. It was my job Ana. _I _should've paid attention.", Christian said. I could feel the pain in his voice.

At that moment Charlie was the adult. He was the one who said "It is no one's fault. I should have told anyone of you. Please stop this mum and Christian", Charlie said fiddling with my hair.

At that point, I knew he was Christian's son. What he said...only made me love him more.

I crushed him to me cried. Taylor knocked on the door," My. Grey would you please?", he asked softly looking at the situation. "Excuse me",Christian said and he followed Taylor out.

Christian's POV

"Yes Taylor?".

"Sir,we have found some information on Eddy",Taylor said.

"Go ahead,tell me", I said.

"Sir, that man had 10 grams of weed along with the cocaine. That costs about 3000-4000 dollars. Sir, Eddy isn't all that successful. His business is closed. His bank balance is close to nothing. He owes money to people for the amount of drugs he has been using. The neighbours said they heard his screams every night",Taylor said, gravely. Hell. Charlie had to face so much. I will crush Eddy. I will crush him into pieces.

"Taylor,find out more. I'll go talk to Ana. She needs to know this", I say.

"I half open the door to Ana's room and tell Charlie to come out and play with Taylor. Charlie and Taylor got along really well.

I went and sat beside Ana. I told her about Eddy's bankruptcy and everything. She didn't reply. She just cried and cried. This had really broken her.

I couldn't take it any more. I took her in my arms. She resisted a little but gave up. She cried on my shirt. "He lied to me Christian...my baby..my child...he said he didn't do it in front of Charlie...my baby..had to see all that...", she wept like a child who had hurt his knee.

"I know...but Ana, listen to me you have to stay strong. Don't let this break you. We have made mistakes...there is no point hiding from them. I promise I'll take care to Charlie. I wouldn't let anything happen to him ever again", I said with determination. She looked up with her blue eyes ringed with red. "Believe me", I said. I swear she could look right into my soul. Like she could see my pain. My discomfort. My love for her.

She came close. So close that our noses were touching. We both caught our breathes. I don't know who closed the distance between us. Before I knew, I had my tongue waltzing with hers. I held the back of her neck and she held on to my shirt. Crushing me to her. I explored every inch of her mouth. And she, mine. I was rock hard now. The feel of Ana was better than all those one night stands I have had since she left, combined. No one can be better than Ana. I got lost in the feel of Ana.

_No,Grey. Stop. You'll fuck up everything._ I abruptly stopped. "Ana,we're taking this slow", I said and walked out. Leaving her stunned.

Ana's POV

He left me there. Hanging. Flushed and majorly turned on. I could help but cry yet again.

_You let him do that. Face it_, my subconscious glared at me. Everything is fucked up. I let my child face horrible things. Eddy overdosed. I'm at a hospital. I made out with Fifty Shades. Totally fucked up.

I had to talk to Kate. "Hey Steele what's up?", Kate asked in her usual up-beat tone.

"Hey Kate", I croaked.

"What is wrong?! You sound so bad. Have you been crying?", Kate asked.

"Kate, everything is wrong..", I told her about the whole drama.

"Wow Steele you're a mess. How could Eddy do that?Him of all the people?Disgusting",Kate said.

And then she gave me a lecture on how I wasn't a shit mother to Charlie and how to stay strong. I couldn't take it. I knew I was a shit mother to Charlie.

"Kate, how are things with Elliot?", I asked. Not wanting to talk about me anymore. "I'm seeing him again Ana. We've been out on few dates", Kate replied.

"That is great news! Glad you guys are finally going out!", I said. Atleast there was someone happy in my life.

"Not as great as yours and Chistian,Ana. Don't you see it?", she says.

"See what?", I ask.

"He is trying to be a father Ana! He's falling in love with you all over again! Give him a chance Ana. He said he wanted to take this slow. That only means that he is here to stay!", Kate said. And I knew she was right. Because I was falling for Fifty Shades. Again.

** I know this is short. But, please bare with me. Do review**. **:)****  
**

**Love, AJ**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you like this! Feel free to Pm me! I love reading all your PMs!**

Christian's POV

"Hey there Charlie, can't sleep?" I asked when Charlie turned up outside my room.

"I'm scared", he said in a small voice. "There is nothing to be ashamed of", I said.

"Come here..um..I'll help you sleep"I said. Well, this is really awkward. Charlie hopped on the bed with ,his teddy in tucked under his arm. He was wearing Angry Birds pyjamas and matching shirt.

He got under the covers and kept very still. "What's wrong Charlie?Had a bad dream?", I asked,propping up on my elbow. I switched on the lamp on my side.

"I dreamt of Eddy...he was screaming...at me and ", Charlie said. "Come here Charlie", I said and awkwardly pulled him close. I rubbed his tummy and patted it.

Charlie visibly relaxed. Grace used to here my screams and come to my room. She used ask me if she could touch my tummy, when I used to let her, she did the same with me. I used go off to sleep immediately. "Never be scared of him Charlie, he can never hurt you. Not in my presence he wont", I said,trying to soothe him.

"Thank you Christian", he said. He started yawning. I switched off the light and asked Charlie to wake me if he had a nightmare. First time in weeks I had a nightmare-free sleep.

I woke up with a start. I had to get Eddy away from Ana and Charlie. I was about to get off the bed when I realised that Charlie's leg was draped on my torso. Charlie was sleeping horizontally. His tiny limbs sprawled on the mattress. He looked beautiful...really really beautiful. He looked like Ana...but in some ways, he also looked like me...

I gently pushed off his leg and got up. I stood at walked over to the window and thought about Ana and my kiss. I loved the feel of her. She was a goddess. Hell, she was Aphrodite herself. Her body stills needed me. It still responded to my touch. Her gorgeous hair...her sweet yet smart mouth...I got lost just _imagining _her.

I had to control it. It was the only chance of getting her back. I closed me eyes. Control.

I then quickly bathed and wore a plain T-shirt and jeans. Charlie woke up by then.

"Christian, Good morning", Charlie said stretching his body and rubbing his eyes.

"Mornin' Charlie", I said, in an upbeat voice. I just loved the way he stretched out his arms. Just like Ana used to..

"Do, you need..um help to get ready?"I asked. "Just pick my clothes out", he said as he headed to the bathroom.

"I will just come from the loo", he said. He sounds so mature for his age.

I opened his closet in his room. He had so many colours in his wardrobe. I just couldn't pick one.

Charlie walked in and we started picking.

It took a long while before Charlie decided for a pair of tiny jeans and a t-shirt.

"I'll run the bath for you",I said.

After that, Charlie went in the bathroom. I kept hearing these little clicks and clacks.

"Charlie, do you need any help?", I asked knocking on the door.

"I am fine!", Charlie called back. He then dropped something on the floor.

No doubt, he wasn't. "Charlie I'm coming in", I said.

"NO!", Charlie moaned shyly.

""Its fine Charlie", I said. I then took a stool and sat near the tub.

I squeezed some showergel on the loofah and gently scrubbed Charlie. He turned beetroot red.

"Charlie, there is nothing to be ashamed of!", I said laughing. This little guy was shyer than a grown woman!

After I was done bathing him. I wrapped him up in a towel and hoisted him up. Charlie squealed with excitement.

When I was dressing Charlie I realised something. Charlie and I matched today.

Ana's POV

"Ana you need more rest", the doctor said. "No, doc, I need to go home", I said as my desperate last attempt to get away from this..sad...sad place. There was no point arguing with him.

"Get some sleep", the doc smelled an easy victory and dismissed me.

That night I dreamt of a little boy copper hair sitting on a filthy had to be Christian. A man was sitting on the couch and puffing a joint. "Stop staring you little piece of shit. Your father ruined my life you know that?You are just like him!You here me?You are JUST LIKE HIM!", he yelled out the last words. Spitting venom.

And then I saw the poor boy's eyes..they were blue. Blue like mine. The man then walked over and put out his joint on the little boy's chest. The last thing I heard was the little boy's screams. I woke up screaming myself. It can't..

It couldn't...no it couldn't have been Charlie...no no NO!

I then vaguely remember screaming "NO!"

The nurses heard me and came in my room running. They tried to talk to me. I just couldn't say anything..my lips were sealed. It was morning already. I just sat here. Very still.

After a while Charlie and Christian came in. Their expressions were worried. I've never seen something so perfect. They were dressed alike.

Looking at them,tears flowed down my face unbarred. Charlie ran and hugged me. Christian just stood there.

I hugged Charlie and kept crying. Really hard. I gestured Christian to come to me too.

Christian walked over. I hugged him with my free arm. Christian hesitated at first but then gave up and hugged me back.I was wailing by then

"Everything is going to be okay Ana..I'm here..everything would be fine", he murmured in my ear, rubbing my back.

**Do review!**

**Love,AJ**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer-**

_**I don't own the characters just the storyline, the characters belong to E.L James.**_

**Thank you for the reviews and the PMs!Thank you for reading my story.I have responded to almost all the reviews. If you have any questions just PM me. All the guests please do log in because then only can I reply to your reviews. I told some of you that the next chapter would up in 2 days' time, I just had a lot of free time today. So...hope you like this chapter!**

Christian's POV

I don't know how will I make Ana snap out of this "reverie". She wan't speaking. She just stroked Charlie's hair and occasionally held my hand with like literally crushing power. I wonder how can she have so much power in this condition? Doctors are fearing that she had gone into shock. I must make her better. For Charlie. For me too..

Taylor tells me to step out for a minute.

"I need to go outside baby, I'll be back in no time", I whisper in Ana's ear, knowing that whenever I did that, Ana used to blush. But now, she doesn't. I try to tell myself that maybe she doesn't want me but that isn't relevant because every time I touched her yesterday,she turned red.

"What's the matter Taylor?", I ask Taylor.

"Sir, Eddy wants to see you, the nurses just informed me", Taylor said, grimly.

"He really has fucking balls to ask for me", I said through me gritted teeth. I saw _beyond _angry now.

I practically marched to his room. I walked in and there he was...the asshole himself.

"Wanted to see me shitface?",I asked him like I was spitting venom.

"Yes", he said,simply. "You better make it fast,you asshole. You fucking son of a bitch, how dare you! how fucking dare you!", I trailed off. I was burning with anger. It took all of my strength to not to punch him in the gut. It was like I was 15 again. I was trying to control my rage. Trying not to beat someone up.

"You know Grey...everything was fine until you came in the picture. I love Ana. You hear me? You and your little one ruined everything. You are worse though. You left him for me. You left me to clean his shit while you lounged in your pretty little suite. You are his fucking father!How could you let me deal with him?"he said, he was a continued,telling me how I should have never come to London and how Charlie was a pain in his bony ass. I could tell that he was taking advantage of the fact that he was hospitalized.

"Wait till you are outta here shitface. See what I do to you. I'll fuck up your whole damn life!", I say.

"You wouldn't even come close to me Grey. Ana will never let you", he flashed his evil smile.

"Are you still high?", I asked him. "Ana would never intervene. You dangered her kid's life!"I shout.

"Well, you don't know her anymore Grey. She loves me. You were the past. I'm the future", he says. And then I couldn't take it anymore. I rushed out of his room. _If I hit him, I'll be in trouble. If I hit him, I'll be in trouble._ I repeat the mantra in my head.

I tell myself that Ana can't be _that _different. She wouldn't do that. She won't stop me from ruing Eddy's life. _Maybe she DOES love him. You dont know her_ Grey,my subconscious makes a rare appearance by saying that in my head.

I tell Taylor to keep me posted about Eddy. It is also time for Charlie to go to school. I went into Ana's room.

"Charlie, its time for you to go to school", I said as I sat on the foot of Ana's bed. Facing them.

"Okay...bye mum. I will see you in the afternoon", Charlie said. He quickly kissed Ana's cheek. Ana resisted letting him go, but gave up.

"Bye Christian", Charlie said. He grabbed his bag. I go off the bed and instructed Sawyer to stay there until his classes were over. "Will they allow me to be there?", Sawyer asked me.

"I've spoken to the school authority. They don't have a problem with you staying there", I told him.

Charlie waved to us and ran out. Following Sawyer. He was really energetic. Kids are supposed to be like that I guess...It was just me and Ana now..

Then I went and sat in front of Ana. One leg folded.

I took both her good hand and her almost completely healed hand in mine. I brought them to me lips and kissed them. Still no response from Ana. This was supposed to make her gasp or do _something_!

"Ana, what is it?", I asked her gently. She just looked at me. Her eyes were hollow.

"Come on, tell me baby. If you don't tell me what it is how will I help you?How will I make it alright?", I said, tilting my head to one side. I was losing hope.

But, I think that triggered something. Ana closed her eyes. Her oh-so-tired blue eyes. And said in a very very small voice,"You can't".

Ana's POV

It took so much strength to speak. I just couldn't keep quiet after what Christian said. His voice was filled with so much intensity...trying to make some kind of promise...

"I can,Ana...tell me baby...what's wrong?", Christian asked me, his grey eyes bore into mine.

"I..dreamt of...you...as a child..I saw you sitting on the floor. Dirty and scared... there was a man smoking joints. He kept repeating that "You are just like your father"-I swallowed-"then he walked over...and put out his joint on your chest...and I saw your eyes...they weren't grey...they were blue...it was Charlie"my voice dropped to a whisper. I broke into full blown sobs. GOD, I am so sappy.

"Oh Ana", Christian crushed me into a bear hug. My ribs hurt but I didn't care.

"That will never happen to Charlie...never...ever...I won't let that happen to Charlie...he doesn't have a scar on his chest or back...I bathed him today...I saw Ana..Charlie hasn't been hurt physically", Christian said. Rubbing my back.

"You...bathed him?", I couldn't keep the astonishment of my face.

"Yes..I did", Christian said.

He gently pulled away. "Eddy asked to meet me today", he said. "Wow...he has guts to ask for you...", I said. Christian chuckled. "I said the same thing to Taylor", he said."Anyway, he said that I ruined the whole picture...", and then he launched the whole conversation. I couldn't say anything when he was done.

"I think he was still high", Christian said, trying to make me laugh.

It didn't work. I didn't feel like it. "He said that you wouldn't let me come near him. He said that you will never let me ruin his life", Christian added.

"_What world that he live in?_How stupid of him to say that! He is completely deluded", I say. Eddy has lost it!How can Eddy honestly think that I would do that? Bat-shit crazy.

Christian relaxes. And then he just smiled...one of his heartstoppingly beautiful smile. And my heart just melted. I carefully leaned in and planted a soft chaste kiss on his cheek.

**What should Christian do to Eddy? Please review! :)**

**Loads of love, AJ**


End file.
